


Unexpected Savior

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, New Friends, Past Abuse, Smut, Surprise Ending, Swearing, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Sometimes the people that save you come in the most unexpected ways
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Unexpected Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning scene marked with *

Personally, you thought that the apocalypse was a relief. It was like a twisted way of cleansing the Earth. Not that there weren't still bad guys out there; you were married to one of them. Your husband wasn't 'bad' as in he broke any laws; no, he was too good for that. What he did, he did behind closed doors. Or _used to_ at least because there weren't many doors to hide behind anymore. In a morbid way, you were thankful that Jonathon was with you because there's no way you'd survive this world on your own. Being on your own with him was almost better in a horrible way than being surrounded by people who didn't believe you. Jonathon had run off any friends and family you had left, and none tried sticking around to fight for you. You knew one way or another that you weren't going to grow old in this world. Whether it be death at your husband's hands or because of a walker, you didn't know but you knew it _was_ going to happen. Eventually.

  
Johnathon found a small warehouse for the two of you to bunker down in and scavenged through the nearby houses and stores for supplies. All was going well for a while until three enormous trucks came rumbling through. You were on your own in the warehouse when the doors were kicked in and Johnathon pretty much thrown through said doors by a man with a pornstar mustache. 

  
"Today is your lucky day!" the man shouts, grinning. "We're taking you and all of your shit with us."

  
Johnathon had blood running from his nose and the beginnings of a black eye. He had clearly been stupid enough to pick a fight with these men. The mustached man spots you trying to hide in the corner, staring up at him with wide fearful eyes. Johnathon follows the path of the man and struggles against the men holding him in a kneeling position.

  
"Don't fucking touch her! I'll-" he's swiftly cut off with a kick to the gut.

  
The man kneels to your level, making his movements slow and careful.

  
"Hey, sweetheart. You all right?" 

  
You nod, constantly glancing over at your enraged husband.

  
"He hurtin' ya?"

  
With the smallest movement of your head, you nod again. The man holds his hand out, noticing the way you flinch because of the quickness that he moved, and waited until you'd taken it to stand up. He guided you by Johnathon, who was struggling even more now that you were walking away, and kept you going until you were out in the bright sunlight.

  
"We're taking you and all your stuff to Sanctuary."

  
"What's that?"

  
"Home, honey. I'm Simon." He opens a truck door and helps you up, resting his arms on the small space of seat next to you. "Now, do you want him to come with you?"

  
Oh, it was so tempting to say no. But, left out here with no supplies and no weapons to protect himself? Well, you weren't that cruel.

  
"Yes."

  
Simon nods, his brows furrowed a little in frustration and closes the truck door. Watching through the driver's side window, you see Simon and his men hauling all your supplies out to the trucks and finally Johnathon. His face is a little more busted up, and it gives you slight satisfaction that he's met his match. Simon climbs into the truck, chuckling when you startle from the loud engine roaring to life. As smooth as the ride was, you couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts were buzzing through your head about Sanctuary, and what the future holds now that you weren't out here on your own. 

  
The atmosphere inside the truck changes, brimming with excitement as you roll through another abandoned town. Simon's grin is back, which means you're probably getting close to your new home. A towering warehouse comes into view first, and then your eyes are drawn to the walkers that are attached to poles and fences like macabre yard decor.

  
"Guards to keep the others away," Simon explains.

  
You nod, still slightly horrified but even more so when you see the shabby dressed men and women corralling the undead to their final resting place. 

  
"The boss finds a job for everyone."

  
"I see."

  
The gate rolls open, and the trucks drive through without stopping or paying any attention to the people nearby. 

  
"We'll take you to the boss, but keep your, uh... what is he to you?"

  
"Husband."

  
"Right. Well, like I was saying, sweetheart, I'll take you up to the boss and we'll keep your husband away by putting him to work until the boss decides to see him. Okay?"

  
You nod, releasing a relieved sigh.

  
_Maybe they'll keep us separated._

  
Simon shuts the truck off and turns to face you on more of a personal level. "You need to tell him the truth about what your husband has done to you. The boss doesn't take kindly to abuse of any kind and he'll make sure to keep your husband away from you if you wish."

  
"Really?"

  
Simon nods.

  
"Okay."

  
He hops out of the truck, and helps you down to the ground, walking with you straight into the building. It's even bigger on the inside, and a complete maze as Simon leads you to the 'boss'. Finally, after several sets of stairs and one long trip down a corridor, you come to a stop in front of a door. Simon knocks three times, and a voice yells 'come in' from the other side of the door. The door is pushed open, and Simon allows you to step in first.

  
"Hey, boss. Found some new people and brought them and their supplies back."

  
Simon talking makes the salt and pepper bearded man look up from his desk, glasses sitting low on his nose. When dark brown eyes land on you, full pink lips curl into a smile reveal sparkling white teeth. He takes his glasses off and sets them on the desk before standing. If you were mildly wary of him before he stood up, well, now you were justifiably terrified. The man stands taller than you and although he has a lithe build, the way he moves screams dominance and power.

  
"Well, well," he says, looking you up and down while licking his lips. "Is it my birthday? Cause goddamn are you a pretty little thing. I'm Negan." His eyes flick to Simon before landing on you again. "I thought you said 'people', Simon?"

  
"Her and her husband boss. But, it's best to keep them apart."

  
If it was at all possible, Negan's already dark eyes grow darker. He raises a hand, and you flinch _hard_ but don't move as he brushes the hair out of your face that's hiding the bruises.

  
"Put him in a fucking cell," he growls. "Then the fucking fence."

  
"Yes, sir. Do you want me to show-"

  
"No. I'll take good care of our new guest." Simon nods and quickly exits the room. "Sit, sweetheart. I won't hurt ya."

  
Reluctantly, you make your way to a black leather couch and make yourself as small as possible on the end. Negan sits opposite from you on the matching couch, steepling his fingers underneath his chin.

  
"What's your name?"

  
"(Y/n)."

  
"You've got one or two options, (Y/n). You can work for points with the rest of my people, use them to buy yourself whatever you need or want _or_ -" he grins again -" you can become my wife and never have to want for anything again. It's up to you."

  
The man is definitely attractive, you'll give him that but the thought of being married again? No, thank you. Even though there was no way to actually get divorced in this day and age, you considered you and Jonathan over since Simon thankfully separated the two of you.

  
"What kind of work?"

  
Negan raises his eyebrows, clearly surprised and leans back against the couch, throwing his arm across the top and crosses his right leg over his left.

  
"What kind of things did you like to do before, doll? Maybe we'll have something for you."

  
"Gardening. I like getting my hands in the dirt. Watching things grow. Harvesting."

  
"Fan-fucking-tastic."

  
Negan rises to his feet, motioning with his hands for you to get up and follow. You don't follow the same path that Simon brought you up, and have to trot next to Negan to even keep up. He grins down at you, and then wraps his arm around your shoulders, slowing down his pace. After being in the warehouse, the sunlight makes you squint.

Everyone that you pass by kneels before the man, and the arrogant look on his face only grows stronger every time you bother to glance at him.

  
"Alice!" Negan calls out to a woman, kneeling in a garden with several people around her.

  
Alice rises to her feet, her bright blue eyes standing out against the tan of her skin. She didn't look at Negan with fear, but respect and a maternal gleam in her eyes took over when her gaze landed on you. 

  
"Alice, my dear, this is (Y/n). She's new and needs someone to show her around. Could you help me out with that?"

  
"Of course, Negan."

  
"Thanks, doll. I'll see you around, (Y/n)."

  
Negan walks away, only stopping for a moment to speak with Simon before continuing. Simon hands you a key, exchanges a glance with Alice and goes back the same way he came from.

  
"I can see the wariness in your eyes, girl. Negan won't let anyone get to you." She pointedly looks at the key in your hand. "He sees something in you, (Y/n) and it's obvious that he wants to keep you safe. How you deal with it is going to be your choice."

  
Well, that's quite heavy to deal with on top of already having to adjust to a completely new place to stay. But, why would Negan want to be interested in you of all people?

  
"Come. Let's get you to your new room. If the key is anything to go by, I'm sure that there are quite a few things that have already been provided for you. I'll give you a tour along the way."

  
Alice takes you through the marketplace, the kitchen, the mess hall, and the large space that Sanctuary meetings are held. You give a wide berth to the roaring fireplace. For whatever reason, it gives you chills so you speed walk past it. Alice mentions things here and there about the routines that everyone does, and what's to be expected. Follow the rules, you get rewarded. Break them, you get punished. 

  
There are more people inside the other building, wandering the halls and creating a more comforting atmosphere for you to be in. The more floors you go up, the quieter it gets. When Alice stops in front of a door, you know you've arrived. You can hear the other residents below you, and the almost foreign sound of music coming from another room. Sliding the key into the doorknob, you turn it and push open the door. 

  
A _real_ bed is the first thing your sight falls on, and immediately you want to throw yourself onto the soft mattress and fall asleep for as long as you're allowed. It's pushed into the far corner and underneath the window, allowing more room to roam in the small area. A bookshelf sits a few feet away from the foot of the bed, sparsely filled with books, and as you look closer, a few DVDs and a portable DVD player. An older but still useful fridge sits next to it and then a stove next to the wall to your left. It's a studio apartment. In the apocalypse.

  
"As I said, Negan has taken a liking to you."

  
"I don't think it's that. I think he sees someone useful."

  
Alice shakes her head at you. "Don't sell yourself too short, girl. Negan can turn a blind eye to whoever he wants. Like I said before, he sees something in you. That should be warning enough. Dinner is in an hour. You can come with me back to the gardens if you don't feel comfortable enough to get around by yourself yet."

  
You nod, and with a final glance around your new living quarters, you follow Alice back out. She makes sure to walk slow enough and to point out 'landmarks' in case you get lost when you're on your own. It's becoming easier now that she's helping you out, and despite walking the entirety of Sanctuary's grounds, you've seen no more of your fearless leader. Alice shows you where everything belongs for the garden, where the seeds are stored and the greenhouses that the Saviors had built. 

  
It passes the time enough to get to dinner and then you're blending in with the crowd to get to the mess hall. No one looks at you twice, and Alice explains that it's because they get new people all the time so it's not unusual to see a new face amongst the crowd. Most everyone seems to be friendly, making the adjustment a little easier and soon you're engrossed in a conversation about the old days. When dinner is finished, you've made a few new friends and Johnathan is temporarily forgotten as you and the other women make your way to your rooms. 

  
Before you can reach your room, you hear your name being called by an unfamiliar voice. Alice stays by you as the man approaches. One side of his face is badly scarred, and his wispy blond hair does nothing to cover it.

  
"Boss wants to see you."

  
When you don't immediately follow the man, Alice nudges you. "Go on, follow Dwight. I'll see you in the morning."

  
Following silently behind Dwight, you let your mind run wild with thoughts of what Negan could want with you so soon. Did you mess up in the gardens? Say something to someone you weren't supposed to? Did Jonathon lie about what he did to you?

  
Dwight knocks on the door and opens it after a moment, jutting his head for you to go inside. He closes it behind you, sealing your fate with a click.

  
Negan's got his back to you, giving you time to examine his appearance unsuspectingly. His white t-shirt stretches over his back, doing nothing to hide the muscles as he leans down on the table in front of him. He doesn't have much of an ass, but long legs fill out the dark grey jeans he's got on until they disappear into biker boots. He's not a man to be reckoned with if any of the stories are anything to go by, and the longer that you're in his room without a word being spoken, the more nervous you're becoming. His hand slapping on the table has your heart racing and you slamming your back into the door in fear. Negan whirls around, seemingly startled by you but gives you a lazy grin to hide it. Your instinct to run is flying high but he's got you trapped by his gaze. A small step your way has you raising your head out of an ingrained response anytime Jonathon would start coming toward you from an opposite side of any room you'd be in. Negan stops, his head tilting to the side and his eyes squinting.

  
"He did a fucking number on you didn't he, doll?" You don't say anything, watching intently as he pulls out a table chair and sits, straddling the back with his arms resting on top. "You liking it here so far?"

  
"Yeah. It's nice."

  
His brows raise, and his grin comes back.

  
"Do you drink?"

  
"It's been a while. Jon didn't like me drinking. Said that it'd turn me into a whore."

  
Negan's jaw clenches, but he rises slowly from his chair and grabs two glasses from the shelf behind the table, filling them up with amber liquid. He rests his butt on the edge of the table, holding a glass out your way. 

  
"Gotta come closer if you want a drink."

  
You know it's an excuse to get you closer to him, but you rise to the bait anyway and take slow, tentative steps in his direction until you can reach out and accept the glass from him. His grin only gets bigger, before he gestures toward the empty chair for you to sit down. A sliver of your old self awakens after a sip of the strong bourbon, peeking out through the walls that you've put up from years of abuse. And that sliver is recognizing how attractive the man sitting before you is.

  
"Thank you," you whisper.

  
"My pleasure," he replies with a smirk. "Have you thought more about my offer?"

  
With an out of character eye roll, you down the rest of your drink before answering.

  
"Yes. And I'm still not marrying you. I've been told of your other wives and I'm a one-man kind of woman."

  
Your bluntness makes Negan burst into laughter, and the second round of drinks are poured. "A bit of booze loosens that timid tongue of yours up. I fucking like that shit." He sits the bottle down a little too hard, sending you scurrying back inside your shell. Negan notices the change in your eyes; the light that was just starting to brighten quickly diminished. "I ain't gonna hurt you, doll. Not that kind of man. He's never going to hurt you again."

  
"He always finds a way," you snap, surprising him. "I tried running away, hiding with family, changing my appearance. No matter what I did, he found me, beat me and took me back." Finishing off your second glass, you set it on the table and get up. "I've had a tiring day, Negan. Thank you for bringing me in and giving me a place to stay and work but I'd like to go to bed now."

  
Negan accepts that this is the end of the session of getting to know you, and offers to escort you to your room. Holding his arm out to you like a proper gentleman, you slip your arm into the crook and walk with him. As you look up to tell him good night, Negan leans his head down and brushes his lips across yours. It's so soft and so quick that you thought maybe you imagined it but then his lips are on yours again, and you can't help but kiss him back. Your hands go to the back of his neck, linking them together as he kisses you harder, pressing you against your door. 

  
The fire that had long ago died out from stale and eventual forced sex with Jonathon roars back to life at Negan's touch. But, just as you welcomed Negan in your arms, you're gently pushing him away to which he immediately responds to. He gains your immediate respect because of it, and with a quiet 'good night' you enter your room and close the door.

  
Sleep did not come easy that night.

  
~~

  
For three weeks, you don't see or hear from Negan. You'd made it clear that you didn't want to marry him and after he got his kiss, he didn't want anything to do with you. You felt stupid for feeling hurt, but it was the hottest kiss you've ever had and the man had haunted your dreams almost every night since then. 

  
Your friendship with Alice had turned into sisterhood despite the age difference, and you were growing close with a few of the other women and some of the men too. Simon was a frequent visitor to the gardens, occasionally sharing a rare find with you. Many people thought he had ulterior motives, but after a night of drinking, Simon explained that he saw you as an adopted daughter of sorts. Jonathon remained locked away, and finally, you were able to let down your walls and be yourself.

  
The night sky is clear and beautiful with every star and constellation out, accompanied by a full moon. Tonight is game night, so most everyone is down in the section of the warehouse dedicated to being a mess hall. A few people have wandered outside with you, giving you a sense of security you haven't felt in a while. 

*********

As you go to join everyone back inside, a hand slaps over your mouth and an arm locks around your waist, dragging you away. The touch is sickeningly familiar with disgust and horror quickly flooding your system once you realize who it is. You immediately start struggling and kicking your feet out to toss him off balance but Jonathon tightens his grip. Hot tears roll down your cheeks because of your inability to throw him off, refusing to accept the beating that's about to come. 

  
Jonathon slams you face-first against the wall, temporarily stunning you. It gives him the advantage to drop you down to the cold and unforgiving concrete on your back, and start landing blows wherever he pleases on your body. You're gasping for air after a harsh punch to your stomach, but Jonathon prevents you from rolling over to catch your breath because he's straddling your waist. He grabs you by the throat, gripping it until you're scratching his arm to get him to let go. When you're on the brink of passing out, and the fight has left your body, Jonathon rises to his feet and undoes his belt and pants before lowering himself down back to your body. All you can manage are whimpers as he pulls your pants down until they catch on your shoes. 

  
With a brutal thrust, Jonathon enters you and hammers his hips back and forth, grunting with effort. His eyes are closed and his lip is curled with disgusting satisfaction, giving you the advantage to reach your hand over and slowly drag a decent-sized rock back to you. You pray that you'll hit him hard enough as you swing your arm up and make contact with the side of his head. Jonathon shouts, loudly enough to attract the attention of Negan and some Saviors nearby, and grabs the rock from you before returning the favor. It slices a gash in your forehead, which makes blood flood down your face and cover your right eye, making you unable to see since a blow from Jonathon earlier made your left eye swell up.

  
"I'm going to fucking kill you," Jonathon snarls, and wraps his hand around your throat again, squeezing with intent to kill this time while he continues to force himself on you.   
The pain he's putting you through makes you wish for something as sweet as death. By the grace of whatever god is watching the monster you used to call husband pulls out and finishes on your abdomen instead of inside of you.*

  
Through the haze that the blow to your head caused, you hear footsteps pounding on the ground. Or maybe that's your heartbeat. Everything hurts and you have no idea what's going on. Jonathon's weight is suddenly gone, replaced with large, gentle hands carefully pulling your pants back up. You hang limply in Negan's arms as he lifts you, and don't hear him telling you to hang on and to not fucking die on him. 

  
All the commotion has attracted the game night attendees, and Alice freaks out when she sees you in Negan's arms. Simon and Dwight drag an unconscious Jonathon behind, taking him back to the cells. When Negan finds out who helped him escape, there's going to be hell to pay.

  
Doctor Carson is quite surprised when Negan bursts into the room with you in his arms, bleeding and looking quite dead.

  
"What happened?!" The tone was too close to accusatory but the doc quickly backs up and stutters when Negan shoots him a deadly glare. "Who did this to her?"

  
"Ex fucking husband," Negan snarls.

  
"She needs out of these clothes. Her face. God, what kind of animal does this to someone?" Carson flits around the room, grabbing everything that he needs to begin working on you. "What did he do to her?"

  
Negan sees red, and his fists clench on the table by your head.

  
"Oh," is all Carson says. "I won't examine her until she wakes up. But, if you're going to be in here, help me clean her up. You can clean her face while I make sure none of her bones are broken."

  
Negan's never been so delicate as he is right now as he cleans your face, trying not to press too hard in case there are any bones broken. He's had to rinse out the washcloth several times, but it's not until that Carson clears his throat that he realizes that he's been wiping the same spot over and over.

  
"Bruising," the doc says. "None of her bones are broken, but we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up. I'd suggest not moving her until then. You're welcome to stay here. But, don't be surprised if she wakes up screaming. She's been through a terrible thing."

  
Negan kicks back in a chair against the wall and uses another to prop his feet up. It's going to be a long night.

  
A few hours later, Negan is a loud _thud_ and a moan. He flies up from the chair, immediately looking for the nearest weapon. The last time he heard that sound... well, he didn't want to go back there. When you sit up and lift your hands to your head before letting out a quiet sob, Negan calms. You didn't die, and you didn't turn. He kneels in front of you, cupping your face gently.

  
"Hey, doll. You're all right. You're in the doc's office. I'm gonna go get him, all right? He needs to check you out."

  
Your chest is tightening because of the pain, and your heart rate is skyrocketing as you try to focus on Negan. He's talking, but it sounds like he's underwater. When Negan's hands move from your face to your hands, you jerk away from him. Which was the wrong thing to do. Fire burns through your veins as you jolt your body too harshly, pain filling your head. Negan hated to do it, but he takes advantage of the distraction and lifts you from the floor to the hard hospital bed. 

  
He slips out of the room and knocks on the doc's door.

  
"She's awake."

  
Carson follows Negan back into the room and can talk to you a little easier than Negan was. He looks into your good eye and tells you that you've got a mild concussion. You freeze when he asks if he can examine the damage that Jonathon had done to you and then vigorously shake your head no.

  
"I know my body," you rasp out.

  
"He's done this before?"

  
You nod, clenching your jaw in shame.

  
"I'll give you some pain pills, but you're going to need to be woken up every couple hours until your concussion is gone. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

  
"She can stay with me," Negan states matter of factly. "Simon can take over while I take care of her."

  
Carson looks at you with slightly raised brows. There's not going to be any talking Negan out of this, so with a resigned sigh, you shrug and accept it.

  
"All right."

  
Before you can get off the table, Negan is crossing the room to pick you up from the bed, accepts the pills and then takes you in his arms. His walk is brisk and determined as he carries you to his room. How such a big man can move with such grace amazes you, and it does help that he smells pretty great too. 

  
Negan puts you on his bed, turns to his dresser against the wall and tosses you a shirt and a pair of his boxers your way.

  
"I wouldn't suggest taking a shower yet. Don't need you slipping and falling and hurting yourself even more. I'll give you a minute to change." Negan walks into the bathroom, giving you some privacy.

  
It hurt, mostly in your head, but it didn't take as long as you thought it would to change. Negan's bed is incredibly soft, much softer than yours, and if you're going to be stuck in his bed for a while, might as well enjoy it right?

  
The comforter on top is thick and inviting, and the sheet underneath is cool against your body as you slide into them. Negan comes out a little while later, his hair water tousled and only in a towel. The pain pills are already acting fast, putting a cloud over your mind, but as Negan walks closer and you go under, you smile.

  
Nightmares of Jonathon haunt your dreams that night, but you're woken by Negan. Your head throbs because of the pressure from crying, but Negan is there, gently handing you pain pills and a glass of water. Shaky hands make it difficult to do anything, but you manage and welcome the comfort of sleep where Jonathon thankfully doesn't follow. 

  
Every four hours on the dot, Negan is waking you, handing you pills and then watching you as you slumber in his bed. Three days go by like this, with Negan helping carry you to the bathroom when you need to go, and bringing you meals. Who knew that the big bad leader could be such a mother hen.

  
The morning of the fourth day after your assault, you wake before Negan feeling clear-headed and ready to get out of this room and back into yours. Slipping out of the bed, you tiptoe across the room to the bathroom for a shower. You take the towel you snagged and toss it over the mirror to avoid looking at your reflection. It was hard enough looking at the bruises you can see, and can only imagine what your face looks like. Turning on the water, you let the water warm up for a minute before undressing and stepping in. The spray feels _glorious_ on your skin, and a small moan escapes as all your muscles start relaxing. 

  
Negan wakes with a start, his hand flinging out to the side of him, feeling the space you'd been occupying empty but still somewhat warm. He hears the shower running, and gets pissed. 

  
Without thinking, Negan storms into the bathroom, damn near breaking the door down and shouts, "what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" while jerking the shower curtain back.

  
The scream you let out is Oscar-worthy, and then the rage that takes over has Negan taking a step back.

"I'm taking a _shower_ , asshole! What does it look like?!"

  
The fire in your eyes absolutely delights Negan, and in your focused fury, you don't realize that you're not covering _any_ naughty bits. So, to Negan's amusement, you're completely bare and on display for him. When Negan smirks and pointedly looks down, it's then that you realize what he's so freaking happy about. With a gasp, you jerk the curtain back to cover yourself and feel your face heat up when Negan lets out a loud laugh.

  
"May I finish please?"

  
Negan's still laughing as he walks out.

  
It's tempting to lock the door, but Negan seemed to be respectful enough that he wouldn't come back in without you asking. Scrubbing can only help so much but after you get back to gardening with Alice, maybe you'll be able to put this whole thing behind you. Maybe someone will be able to teach you how to defend yourself. If the shit hits the fan for Sanctuary, gotta know how to take the dead fuckers down on your own anyway right?

  
Going out in a towel isn't your first choice, but without any clean clothing, you don't have any other options. Letting out a frustrated sigh, you leave the safety of the bathroom to venture out into Negan's territory. He's on the bed, shirtless with glasses on and going over some papers. He looks up, and his lip curls in amusement as he sets the papers down on his lap, an expectant expression on his face.

  
"Somethin' you need to say to me, doll?"

  
"Do you have any clothes I can wear until I get to my room?"

  
His brows raise, and the playfulness leaves those dark brown eyes. "What for?" The papers fall forgotten off his thighs as he rises from the bed, taking two steps in your direction before he stops.

  
"So I can go back to work. I'm done being cooped up in here. Yeah, I'm sure I look like fucking hell but I'm not going to let him win. I have friends, I have a job. Please, Negan. Let me out."

  
Negan's unusually quiet, but when he sighs you know you've won. He crosses the room, pulling out a shirt and sweatpants before closing the distance between the two of you and handing them over. When you reach out for the clothes, he pulls them back and out of reach. 

  
"What's the fuckin' rush?"

  
It takes immense concentration to not roll your eyes because God knows what Negan would do if you did. 

  
"I want to get back to the life I've built here, Negan. I want him and his buddies to know that I'm not scared despite the beating I've taken. I'm stronger than that now."

  
There's slight admiration on his face as he stares down at you and eventually, he hands the clothes over. You can't look away and watch with curiosity as his eyes darken when he places his hands over and under yours with the clothes sandwiched between. It's a curious thing that the most dangerous man in Sanctuary isn't, in fact, your ex-husband, but the man standing in front of you and is someone you're beginning to become quite attracted to. _That's_ the truly scary part.

  
"Thank you." Keeping the towel tucked tight against your body, you gently pull your hands out from between Negan's and go back into the bathroom. The sweatpants and the shirt will be big on you, but it'll be enough until you can get into your clothes you've purchased at the market. Ignoring the bruises that seem to be putting a fight up about fading, you shuffle into the pants and roll the forever long pant legs up until they're not a tripping hazard. Your muscles are still somewhat sore from the beating you took, but you push through and slide the shirt on. A small laugh escapes as you examine the large clothes hanging off your body, wondering how you're going to look in other people's eyes. God only knows what's been said about the incident by now.

  
Negan isn't paying attention when you open the bathroom door, and it's half tempting to sneak out but Lord knows the wrath that would come down upon you once he found out and found you. So, you clear your throat as you find your shoes and put them on, prompting him to turn around from staring out the window. 

  
"Have to admit, doll, I like seeing you in my clothes."

  
You fail to hide the smile and roll your eyes.

  
"Sorry _boss_ , but it's a temporary thing. Gotta get back into my clothes soon so I can go back to work." He's crossed the room to stand in front of you, and without thinking, you run your hands up his clothed chest. "What would everyone say if they saw me in your clothes?"

  
He smirks and places his hands on your hips.

  
"Not a goddamn thing if they knew what was good for them."

  
The man looks downright kissable with the way his eyes are staring down into yours, but with legs that feel like they're made of lead, you step back and separate yourself from him. 

  
"Would you mind escorting me back to my room? I promise I'll take it easy for the rest of the day, and start work tomorrow."

  
Negan looks like he wants to argue, but gives in with a heavy sigh. He walks away, grabs Lucille by the door and opens it. You're right behind him and ready to stretch your legs. The replenished energy from so much rest is making you bounce on your feet as you walk next to Negan and every once in a while you'll catch the corner of his mouth quirk up in a smile. 

  
Alice is walking to her room when she looks up and sees you coming down the hall with Negan. You wave to her before sprinting toward her and get the warmest hug you've had in a very long time. 

  
"It's so good to see you," she says, squeezing you tighter. When she lets go, she holds you out at arm's length and looks you over. "We were so worried when you didn't come back and the rumors," she shudders, "I can't even imagine what you've gone through."

  
When Negan shuffles on his feet it's then that the two of you realize he's still standing there.

  
"Thank you, Negan, for taking care of me while I recovered."

  
He nods. "You're in good hands now," he replies brusquely. "See to it that she doesn't overdo herself, Alice."

  
"I'll be sure to do that, Negan."

  
With a last glance at you, he turns on his heel and starts whistling as he walks away. You watch him walk away for a few seconds before turning to your door and letting you and Alice in. Your first thought is to lay down on your own bed, but a pile of clothes that you've never seen before is taking up room.

  
"Where'd those come from?"

  
"Negan had me pick them up from the marketplace for you. He burned your old ones. Never seen such a dark look on the man's face."

  
"What did I miss while I was gone?"

  
Alice tells you about the rumors and how Negan had Simon do crowd control until he could speak to his people about it. Jon was brought forward and had his face burned like Dwight had, and it seemed to have broken the spirit of the man so far. You didn't feel sorry for him at all and glad that he was punished in some sort of way for what he did for you. She continues on to say that many people had already started talking about you shacking up with Negan and that it wouldn't surprise them if you were the next wife of his. You roll your eyes and tell her that there's no chance. 

  
"That's what I thought you'd say," Alice chuckles. "Didn't think you'd leave the arms of one man just to jump into another. No matter how abusive the first prick was."

  
Her statement makes you grin as you finish putting your new clothes away. The bed is finally cleared off, so you sit down on it and sigh.

  
"It feels so good to be back in my room."

  
"But?"

  
"Negan's bed is so much more comfortable," you admit with a laugh. "I haven't slept that well in so long."

  
"I'm sure the company helped too. The only reason most people feel safe here is because of Negan. The other is the fences of course."

  
For you, neither one made you feel safer. Negan is a big man with the power to do anything in this world and the fences that are keeping you safe are also keeping Jonathon trapped in here too. Until one of you leaves, you're not going to feel one hundred percent safe. Which reminds you of something you need to do.

  
"Do you know anyone that used to be a martial arts teacher? Or a self-defense teacher?"

  
Alice's brows rise.

  
"I don't know. I've never thought to ask. Why?"

  
"I want to be prepared the next time I'm jumped. God knows that Jon is probably licking his wounds until he can find a way out again. I'm tired of feeling helpless."

  
Alice nods. "I can understand that." She rises from her chair, so you stand up and hug her when she opens her arms. "Get some more rest, child and I'll poke my head around about finding someone like that for you." She lets go and points at you. "I mean it. Read, lounge around, whatever. We'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

  
And just like that, she leaves you.

  
You'd think being alone would be easy. But no, all the time you've spent with Negan runs rampant through your mind and part of you stupidly wishes that you wouldn't have had to leave him. He smells amazing, he's got that total alpha male thing going on and probably isn't too shabby in the sack either. Plus, he's nice to look at.  
Since it's unknown when you're going to have this much free time again, you grab a book from the shelf and lay back down on the bed. It takes a few seconds to get comfortable, with the temporary thought of missing Negan's bed, but with a shift of the pillows, you settle in. With Negan's resources, you're not surprised that he had found a copy of _The Hobbit_. Soon, you're lost in Middle Earth with Bilbo.

  
~~

  
Morning comes way too early despite how quickly you'd fallen asleep, but Alice is cheerful so you can't be in too bad of a mood. The bruises that color your face still make you want to cover it up, but Alice reminds you that you're a warrior and lived to tell the tale of your survival. Your friends greet you when you enter into the mess hall for breakfast and act like there hasn't been any time missed it all. It's a relief and makes the transition back into community life easier.

  
Breakfast itself wasn't anything special, but once your hands are back in the dirt, pulling weeds and planting food, it's like you're back to being who you used to be a long time ago. 

  
Hours pass like this, with the simple chatter between you and your friends making everything go smoothly. Negan doesn't even cross your mind.

~~

  
At the end of the day, as you and Alice are walking back to your rooms, she tells you that she found someone that used to teach self-defense classes.

  
"Is he willing to teach me?"

  
"He said he has to think about it. He knows what happened to you and wanted to strangle your ex-husband but doesn't want to anger Negan. He knows Negan has a soft spot for you and no one wants to end up with their face burnt."

  
"Negan would do that?!"

  
Alice shrugs. "If Negan misunderstood the situation, then most likely."

  
Some of Negan's top men pass by, sending sympathetic glances your way. Alice pats you on the arm when you huff with irritation.

  
"The bruises will fade, and something else will happen so people will forget that this ever happened. I'll talk to him again, sweety."

  
The two of you part ways at her room, but despite being tired from being in the sun all day, you don't want to go back to your room. You're not close enough to anyone else to hang out with them, so you venture out alone outside. No one casts a second glance your way as you wander around trying to find somewhere to sit, although a few tell you that they're happy to see you recovering. The culprit that let your ex out hasn't been found yet, and if he or she knows what's good for them, they won't let a word out that they did it or they're long gone by now. Finding a collection of picnic tables near the trucks, you park your butt on top of the one closest fence. It's peaceful on this side of Sanctuary where the walkers can't be heard, seen or smelt. 

  
"You're a bit away from your usual spots."

  
Turning, you see one of the guys that helps move the big water tanks that you use in the garden. A well-worn baseball cap casts a shadow over most of his face, but he doesn't seem to be a threat.

  
"Mark, right?"

  
"And you're (Y/n). I'm surprised that Negan has left you out of his sight for so long."

  
You chuckle and scoot over for him to sit next to you.

  
"Yeah me too honestly. You're the one Alice was telling me about, aren't you?" He nods and pulls out a smoke from his shirt pocket. After lighting it, he offers it to you but you shake your head. "Does this mean that you're going to help me with self-defense?"

  
Mark sucks in a long drag before exhaling a huge puff. He turns his head and raises his brows, pointing with the two fingers holding the cigarette. "This stays between you and me. I don't need to end up like Dwight because Negan gets the wrong idea between us."

  
"Not a problem."

  
He holds the smoke between his lips, the other side of his mouth lifting in half a grin as he extends his hand toward you.

  
"We got a deal then. Tonight, meet me in the mess hall after lights out."

  
He leaves as abruptly as he showed up, but the sense of accomplishment burrows deep in your gut until it feels like it's going to explode from your chest. There will be hell to pay if Negan finds out, but like hell were you going to become another victim to anyone or anything else. Knowing that you're going to need the most amount of energy you can have before tonight, you head back to your room and curl up in bed. It's easier than you thought it'd be to fall asleep and sleep right through Alice knocking on your door for dinner. 

  
A little after dark, you wake up fully refreshed and get into the pair of sweatpants that came from Negan and a tank top for full movement. Sneaking out is a lot easier than you thought it would be and didn't run into anyone on your way to the mess hall. Mark is already there and is clearly surprised that you actually show up if the rise of his brows is anything to go by.

  
"Ready?"

  
_Um, no?_

  
"Yeah."

  
He moves so quickly that you're pinned to your back in seconds, gasping for air because the wind has been knocked out of you. As you lay there wheezing, Mark straightens up and chuckles before extending a hand toward you. Giving him a look of mistrust, you decide to get up on your own.

  
"First lesson: don't lie to me. If you're ready, be ready. If you're hurt, say something. Someone you're fighting won't care, but for now, preparing yourself is all that matters. So, are you ready?"

  
"I am now."

  
Squaring your feet with your shoulders, you put your fists up in front of your face and brace for the next move. Mark grins.

  
"Better."

  
Mark moves to stand on your right side, demonstrating how to throw punches and move your body. When you're able to mirror him to his satisfaction, he moves to your left and you repeat the process. You're sweating a little bit, and panting slightly but feeling much more confident than before. The only break you're allowed is when Mark retrieves the duffel bag with boxing gear in it. He puts on the flat gloves and holds them up, gesturing for you to begin hitting them.

  
Half the night goes by like this until your arms are too heavy to stay up anymore. 

  
"Go to bed, kid. We'll meet back up tomorrow night."

  
Bed sounding all too welcoming. Bidding him good night, you drag yourself back to your room and pass out face first on your bed.

  
~~

  
You're too tired to talk during breakfast, which makes Alice become a concerned mother but once you've had some food and what's considered coffee in the apocalypse, you explain that you were with Mark last night. She gives you her cup, smirking a little. It's a long day of work between breakfast and lunch, and as soon as your shift is over, you head straight to bed. 

  
Knocking on the door interrupts your sleep, prompting you to curse the person's existence for waking you. It's Alice, with a tray of food.

  
"Negan noticed you aren't looking your best. He was more colorful about it, but insisted all the same that you be brought food."

  
Stepping back, you let her in, dumbfounded that Negan bothered to pay attention to how you look. She laughs when she sees your shocked expression.

  
"He's not going to let you go that easy, sweetheart. Negan's got his claws in you, even if you can't feel them. So I'd suggest you eat up."

  
If Negan is telling Alice to bring you food personally, you know damn good and well she'll be answering back to him if you ate. Plus, it'll help keep your strength up for whatever Mark has planned tonight. You finish every last bite of the soup, bread, and vegetables, receiving a pleased look from Alice in return. 

  
"Tell him I said hi."

  
She lets out a loud laugh as she leaves, the sound traveling down the hallway and through the closed door. Now that you're alone, the thought that Negan is watching you but not approaching you himself is really starting to get under your skin. The irritation only grows the longer the night goes on until you're simmering by the time you're making your way to Mark. 

  
His dark brows raise when the door slams against the wall behind it, and even further as he takes in the determination of your walk. Training dummies (where does Negan find these things??) have been set up, along with the flat gloves Mark used yesterday. 

  
"Should've used this yesterday," he says, holding out wraps for your hands. "Don't let your anger get the best of you. It'll blind you, make you stupid, get you bit by a walker."

  
Like Negan would ever let you outside those fences.

  
Anger thrums through your veins and the energy caused by it has you bouncing on your feet. It's a reminder of the Old World and the UFC fights Jonathon used to have watch parties for. You'd never get to see much of them because after all the food was put out, you'd be sent away. Mark gives you instructions as he stands behind the dummy, having you rotate between hits and kicks, getting your heart rate up and your mind focused. Sweat beads on your forehead and rolls down your face as time goes on. Mark is unrelenting in his training, even when he sees you falter. 

  
"Walkers ain't gonna give you a chance to rest," he snaps. "They'll tear you apart the minute they can get their rotten fingers on you."

  
You stumble at one point in the transition from one dummy to the other while Mark is yelling at you to get back up. It pisses you off, but with a well-aimed swing to his chest, you catch him off guard and send him back a step. Instead of returning the anger, he laughs.

  
"That's better. Fight back. Let's call it a night, kid."

  
Everything hurts on the walk back to your room, the soreness consuming your thoughts enough that you don't see the glowing end of a cigarette around the corner. Dwight raises his scarred brow, wondering what you're up to in the middle of the night. You're not a wife but Negan's got a soft spot for you and there'd be hell to pay if you ended up hurt again. He slinks back into the shadows, making a mental note to come by the same time tomorrow.

  
Morning comes too early, with a debate about not showing up for duties. But alas, Alice is relentless and you trudge off to breakfast with her. 

  
~~

  
After a week, you're not aching when the sun rises. 

  
After two, the muscles you'd forgotten about were beginning to make an appearance again and people started noticing. You were making more friends, coming out of your shell more and had completely pushed Negan to the back of your mind. You'd become aware of Dwight following you at night, and couldn't care less if he told Negan what you were doing. Let the man be jealous of whatever Dwight is assuming what's happening behind the closed doors. Mark shrugged when you told him, seemingly unconcerned of what would happen if the boss man found out. You're not a wife, so it's not like he'd be punished for this. Negan has made it clear that he's not going to stake a claim, so you're free for anyone who catches your eye.

  
Once a month had passed, you knew you had to do something about Jonathon. He's been rotting in a cell this whole time, which is really surprising considering that Negan has killed other men that have raped or attempted to since you were attacked. Is he waiting for you to serve out your own justice? Or letting your ex-husband stay there as a way to keep you in check?

  
The thoughts stew all evening, forming a dark bubble in your head. Having been in Sanctuary long enough, along with your nightly training with Mark, it's become quite easy to figure out the layout of the place, and who works what shift and where. It'll be easy to bust him out and then return all the years of hell he put you through. 

  
As soon as Mark releases you for the night, you silently make your way to the block the cells are in. Fat Joey is working tonight, working perfectly in your favor. Slipping the keys from Joey's belt, you sneak down a couple of cells to Jonathon's and unlock the door. The dim lighting from the hallway doesn't provide you with much to see your ex with, but it's enough to show that he's lost all his muscle and his skin has taken on a sickly pallor. His eyes glint with the meanness of a caged animal, with his lips pulling back in a sneer. The large knife you pull from behind your back silences anything he was about to say and smartly doesn't put up a fight when you yank him up by the shirt and drag him out. Joey doesn't wake up, letting the two of you sneak down the hallway. A couple of times Jon tries to pop off, but the tip of the blade in his spine shuts him up.

  
There's no one close to the end of the building, so with a push into Jon's back, you're going through a piece of fence that's been previously cut. You were worried it was going to get fixed before now, but with it not being a serious threat to the people inside the fence, it's been ignored. If you're discovered sneaking out, you'll never have this opportunity again, but honestly, you didn't care. Your ex will be dead, and you'll be free.

  
A couple of hundred feet away from the Sanctuary, you finally release Jon and hate the way he leers at you.

  
"Needed a rendezvous baby? Not getting enough dick in there for you?"

  
"Shut up. I'm done being bullied."

  
The full moon illuminates Jon's surprise, his dark brows raising at your outburst.

  
"You think because you're protected by the big man that you can talk to me however you want now?"

  
Spittle flew from his lips, his teeth bared and fists clenched at his sides, but it no longer scared you.

  
"No. I talk to you like this because you're not even a man. You're _nothing_. Real men don't beat on women."

  
With a roar, Jon lunges at you with hands curled like claws, aiming right for your throat. You're not able to square up fast enough but a left hook to his face stuns him. It's only for a moment, but it gives you enough time to guard your face with your hands, the knife secure in your right, blade pointed out. Jon comes at you again, receiving a slash down his arm. He screams, the rage in his eyes making him look feral. His once nice hair is thin and greasy, turning him from a handsome man to the monster he's always been. He's had years of beating on you to still be able to knock you around, but this time, you're giving out more than you're taking. It fuels the anger in your veins, and pushes the need for you to punish him for all the years he hurt you when you were nothing but good to him. Not once did he ever go to jail for domestic violence despite the broken bones and everything else he did that couldn't be hidden. 

  
The fighting is taking a toll on Jonathon. His once toned body is thin and gaunt, no longer able to withstand the workouts he used to do. One eye is closed shut from the downswing you'd received, but you'd got him back with a well-placed stab underneath his collar bone. You're tired of fighting. It ends now.

  
"You know, you're right _honey_ ," you purr, lowering the knife in mock submission, "I'm _not_ getting enough dick in there." This makes him smirk, luring him in. "I'm getting _all_ the dick I want!"

  
Jonathon's screech is inhuman, and as you predicted he comes rushing in with his hands extended, leaving his chest exposed. Risking the attack to your throat, you plunge the knife into his heart, hearing the wheeze of his breath in your ear as he tries to choke you one last time. His hands are weak around your neck, loosening when you shove the blade in further. Blood pours from his mouth, as he fights his demise, but the sickening light in his eyes begins to fade. You let out a breath of relief when he drops to his knees and falls over. He's finally dead, and you're still standing. Your legs collapse underneath you, and a quiet sob escapes. 

  
The adrenalin from the fight whooshes out of you with unfortunate timing because a walker has been drawn in by the noises from the fight. You're exhausted, but have to push yourself back up to survive. It's far enough away that you can grab your knife and go, but of course, things aren't going to go that smoothly. Jon's body reanimates faster than you were hoping, instantly reaching for you and clasping its hand onto your arm to pull itself up to anything it can sink its teeth into. You can't yank the knife out yet without risking your arm being bitten, making it impossible to end his life again. Using your weight, you push against it and slam it into the ground, straddling walker Jon. Jerking the knife out with both hands, you stab him straight in the forehead, the body going limp. The other walker is upon you, knocking into you as it comes down for a bite and onto the gravel on the other side of Jon's body. It snaps its jaws mere inches from your face, it's flesh coming off as you try to push it off. Suddenly, the weight is gone, and the crunching sound of something hard meeting the soft, rotting head fills the air. Simon looms above you before extending his hand, and then Negan fills your vision. 

  
He is _livid_. Barely controlled rage makes the large man's body tremble, and the tightness of his mouth says to do exactly what he says. You're too damn tired to fight again and lower your head in submission. His stiff movements are another indicator that he is absolutely furious, making his pace quick and almost unbearable to keep up with. You twisted your ankle when you fell over from the weight off the attacking walker, but didn't want to risk pissing Negan off further by being slow. It's happening anyway, and after tripping over a large rock, it puts the icing on the cake. Negan slams Lucille into a nearby tree, causing a rainfall of leaves. It'd be humorous in any other situation because of the few that've fallen into his hair, but you don't dare laugh now and try to push yourself back up. Handing the bat over to Simon, Negan scoops you up and carries you over his shoulder the rest of the way to Sanctuary. Simon doesn't meet your eyes. 

You were dumb to think Negan would take you back to your room, and even feared that he'd take you to the cells, but it was back to his room you went. He barks orders at Simon after depositing you on his couch and pours himself a drink after the two of you are left alone. Negan has a no-hitting policy against women, so you know that he'd never hit you, but knew better than to talk until he spoke first. Simon comes back with the stuff Negan required and promptly leaves.

  
After another drink, Negan removes his leather jacket and sits on the coffee table in front of you. 

  
"Foot," he growls.

  
Lifting your right leg, you place in on his knee and wince when he removes your sock and shoe. Your ankle isn't broken, only needing some ice with a wrap to get the swelling down. You hiss at the coldness of the ice, digging your fingers into your crossed arms as Negan carefully winds the bandage around and around until he's satisfied with your work. He's got a wet washcloth, motioning for you to lean forward and is not gentle while removing the crusted blood underneath your nose and down your chin. You avoid his glare with your good eye, looking anywhere but him. Once he puts everything down, you know the lecture is about to start.

  
"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!"

  
Finally meeting his angry gaze, you settle for a bored look.

  
"I was _thinking_ that it was about time I dealt with him myself," you snarl back. "He's finally dead and I am free from his living presence. You weren't doing anything with him so I did it myself."

  
That was _not_ the right thing to say. Negan picks his empty glass up and hurls it across the room, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

  
"So sneaking the fuck off in the middle of the goddamn night was the fucking solution for that?!"

  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

  
The incredulous look on his face would be priceless if you weren't feeling so threatened and could stand to laugh. This is probably the last night you're going to be here, so might as well get started packing. Without a proper dismissal from Negan, you rise from the couch and head to the door. A hand against it above you stops it real quick, with Negan's large frame caging you in.

  
"Did I fucking say you can go?"

  
Resting your head against the cool wood of the door, you reply. "You're going to kick me out of here anyway so would you mind letting me go?"

  
He whirls you around and pushes you up against the door.

  
"You think you can leave that goddamn easily?"

  
You shrug, not having the energy to put up with much more. "Let me go or do something about it already. I'm tired, Negan."

  
Fire dances in his eyes before he moves his arms and releases you. Without a look back, you leave his room. It hurt a little bit that he didn't do anything when its clear that he wants something from you. He wouldn't have risked it all to come out and save you if he didn't. 

  
Alice is sitting in the small chair at your table when you come in and rushes you once you're through the door.

  
"I was worried sick! Dwight tipped Simon off that you were up to something and when he and Negan discovered your ex-husband gone they came up to see if you were here. You're lucky they saw you in the window. You could've died!"

  
"I know."

  
You hug her back, feeling sad that after tonight, you're never going to see her again. There's no way that Negan is going to let you remain here after you broke so many rules. At least now you can defend yourself.

  
"Get some rest, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

  
It's too quiet when Alice leaves, with only your thoughts to occupy you. It should've been easy to fall asleep, knowing that Jonathon was never going to hurt you again but the monstrous looks he kept giving you replay in your head. Will he haunt you for the rest of your life now too? It takes some time, but you're finally able to sleep as the sun comes up. 

  
No one wakes you for anything, telling you that you're no longer needed in Sanctuary. With your meager bag packed, you sling it over your shoulder and open your door, only to find Dwight sitting in a chair outside. He looks up when you come out and shakes his head.

  
"Go back in. Boss wanted me to let him know when you were up." You go to say something but Dwight shakes his head again. "You're on thin ice as it is. I wouldn't push it."

  
With a sigh, you turn and shut the door behind you, waiting for your verdict.

  
Someone knocks, you yell for them to enter. It's Dwight again.

  
"Boss wants to see you. Leave the bag."

  
Well, this can't be good.

  
"Can you walk?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Dwight doesn't say anything else on the way to Negan's room, and thankfully no one else passes by. You want to get in and out as soon as you can and then gone before anyone can see. Your absence will be noticed soon enough. The Savior knocks three times on the door before, opening it.

"Good luck," he murmurs.

  
Negan's demeanor is much calmer this time. He doesn't turn his back when the door clicks shut, and only asks one thing: "get enough sleep?"

  
"Guess so."

  
"Good."

  
He whirls around and closes the distance quickly between the two of you, slamming you against the door and pressing his lips to yours.

  
"You suggested I do something, so now I fucking am. Can you deal?"

  
Everything inside you screams no, but God how you wanted to feel _something_ after having been teased and tempted for so long.

  
"I can deal."

  
"Fucking dandy," he growls.

  
Negan lowers his mouth to yours, his whiskers tickling your face with every brush of his lips. He drops his hands to your ass, lifting you so you can wrap your legs around his waist. He's hard and straining already, grinding against your core while simultaneously pressing all the right buttons. You whimper in his grip, holding his face in your hands, your mouths barely apart and sharing breath. This close up, you can see the vulnerability the big man never shows through hooded eyes. Before you can fall any further, Negan pushes his mouth back to yours and silences all your thoughts. He's become impatient; sliding his hands underneath your shirt to cup your breasts over your well-worn bra, brushing his thumbs over the flesh that isn't covered. He jerks the cups down and pinches your nipples, eliciting a surprised gasp from you and does it once more to hear it again. You're burning up, desperate to feel more. 

  
Negan doesn't waste any time after that, stripping you of your shirt and bra before tossing you onto his bed. As much as you want to touch him, and he is very well aware of it, he makes you stay on the bed while he strips everything but his boxers off. The sizable bulge straining against the soft material gives you pause. He's much bigger than Jonathon ever was.

  
"See somethin' you like, doll?"

  
Wanting to get underneath his skin, you give him a nonchalant shrug and lean back into his pillows. Inwardly, it makes you laugh because his brows raise to laughable heights, and his lip curls in irritation. He reaches forward and grabs your ankles, jerking you down the bed to him. It's scary how effortless it is for him to yank your pants down your legs, and if you thought he was all-consuming before when he had you against the door, it's nothing compared to how it is now with him above and on top of you. His hungry gaze roams over your body, lingering on your chest rising and falling and the way it makes your breasts move. 

  
With a sultry wink, Negan ducks his head down and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it until it's brought to a peak. He nips his way across to the other nipple, but instead of being gentle with it, he scrapes his teeth across the bud before carefully enclosing his teeth around it. Your hips jerk underneath him, surprised, but then become oh so desperate for more. Negan pushes his body down, grinding his cock against your wet panties, growling at your soft moans. You won't give him the satisfaction of begging, even if he keeps you from coming. As if he could sense your stubbornness, Negan thrusts his hips faster and harder, watching your face for any sign that you're getting close. It feels like you're going to break your teeth with how hard you're clenching your jaw to keep from reacting.

  
Negan narrows his eyes, stopping his movements altogether. He moves backward down your body, grabbing the sides of your underwear and pulling them off, tossing them across the room. Picking your legs up, he hikes them over his shoulders and dives his head right in, seeking out your clit and sucking on it hard when he finds it. It's too much to keep in. A loud cry tears itself from your throat, and now that Negan has heard it, he keeps going until you come apart underneath him, whimpering from the explosiveness of your orgasm. Your walls clench around nothing, wetness soaking the insides of your thigh as Negan leans back and stares at the mess he's made of you. 

  
He's still in his boxers, but the thin barrier isn't going to deter you. Taking him by surprise, you sit up quickly and straddle his lap, mindful that you're both at the edge of the bed now. Taking his face in your hands, you lower your mouth to his and kiss him softly. He may have to keep up with the tough facade, but you show him that you can be the tender one for him, even if it's just for the night. He responds by letting you take the lead, holding your hips but not in a way to prevent you from doing what you want. Jonathon never let you have any kind of control, always needing to be the big man. Slipping your hand between yours and Negan's body, you slide his cock through the opening in his boxers and stroke the velvet steel a few times. Negan groans, kissing you hard, physically fighting with himself to not take over. He knows this is a big step for you and wants to make sure you're comfortable with every move you make with him.

  
The need to feel his thick length inside of you takes over, but as you're shifting your body to sink down onto him, Negan puts his hands on your thighs, putting a stop to it. Instantly you're embarrassed and move to get off him completely.

  
"Where are you going?" You can't look him in the eye, half on and half off his lap, so he raises your face with a finger under your chin. "Didn't want anything between you and my dick, doll." He stands, letting you slide off onto the bed, as he pushes his boxers down his thighs. His cock is more intimidating now that he's revealed it and by the grin on his face, he knows he truly is the cock of the walk. He strolls around the bed before climbing on and sitting up at the pillows, raising his brows expectantly. You hesitate, not knowing how you'll be able to go back to the way things were once you take this step with Negan. Thinking it's because you're not sure how to proceed, Negan offers you his hand and pulls you to him when you take it, helping settle you over his lap. 

  
His cock nestles between your lower lips, getting wet from your slick leaking onto it.

  
"You're killin' me, baby. You move, or I'll move for you."

  
Negan isn't a patient man, but surprisingly he has been for you. Taking the initiative, you raise yourself up and hold his cock upright underneath you, sinking slowly to feel every inch of him. The veins on his cock delightfully rub along your inner walls until your body is flush against his. His girth stretches you and fills you in the best ways possible, sending shivers up your spine when Negan shifts under you. All the confidence that you'd built up has suddenly gone, and you're not sure what to do with yourself.

  
"Gunshy now?"

  
"Jon was always in control. He... he moved me for him, never allowed me to do anything myself."

  
"Do you trust me?" You open your mouth to say yes, but a hand stops you. "I need you to be blunt fucking honest here."

  
"Yes, I trust you."

  
Negan smiles and lowers himself down a bit in the pillows. He grasps your hips, guiding you up and down on his cock, keeping his eyes trained on yours until he feels you're ready to start moving on your own. You take one of his hands in yours, lacing your fingers together as you rise and fall on his cock, feeling him thrust up every once in a while to add to the pleasure. Soon, you're bouncing in his lap, head thrown back and crying out his name to his satisfaction, pumping his hips into you every time you come down. When your legs are shaking, you change the way you're riding and grind your clit back and forth on Negan's pelvis, bracing yourself with your hands on his chest for support. A few minutes of this and you're coming again, singing prettily for him. 

  
The control Negan has been holding over himself snaps, flipping you over onto your back and plunging himself in. He lifts your legs to lock them over his hips, fucking into you madly and without abandon. His headboard slams into the wall over and over, almost masking the sounds of your cries with the way it echoes inside the room. Negan is relentless as he becomes desperate to chase another orgasm out of you, wanting you to only be able to remember his name when he's done with you. His thrusts become erratic as he gets close, and with a roar, Negan comes, spilling his hot, thick seed inside you. He collapses onto his elbows, keeping his weight off you, feeling the sweat roll from his brow and drip onto your bare chest. Your throat is hoarse, and your body trembles from exertion. Negan lies down on his back with a groan, his chest heaving. The bliss that's settled over your mind dictates your actions, causing you to roll over and curl into Negan's side. His arm curls around you, allowing himself this moment.

  
You don't leave his bed until well until the following evening, surprised that you're able to walk. You hated to leave him while he was sleeping, but you don't want to risk your heart ending up broken. Despite the hell, Jonathon put you through, he remained faithful. You can't share Negan with other women and know that he wouldn't give them up for you. Leaving is the safest thing to do. You know there are other communities you can go to, but knowing Negan, he'll look for you in those places first.

  
Once you're back in your room, you pack a bag and write Alice and Negan a letter. You leave the one for Negan in your room on the table where you know someone will find it and slide the one for Alice under her door. 

  
When Negan wakes up alone, he yells for Simon and the other Saviors to find you. But, the elder Savior is already there, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

  
"Sorry, boss."

  
Simon leaves the man to read the letter in privacy.

  
_Negan, thank you for setting me free and helping me become who I once was. You and the others I have made friends with have helped me with the strength I needed to keep surviving, but I can't stay here any longer. You're not a one-woman man, and I am a one-man kind of woman. I've fallen for you and this is the only way to save my heart. I love you, Negan. Thank you for being my Savior. When I need saving again, I know you'll be there. Until we meet again._

  
_-(Y/n)_

  
_**A year and a half later, after the fall of Sanctuary...** _

  
"Negan," Gabriel announces, "you have a visitor."

  
The once proud and terrifying leader sits in his cell, stripped of his recognizable regalia. No leather jacket, red scarf or barbwire baseball bat by his side. But, you still recognize him.

  
He doesn't look up, expecting it to be Rick. When it's far too quiet for Rick to be visiting him, he looks up.

  
"Hi, Negan." You look healthier than the last time he'd seen you, your hair shiny and skin glowing and a real smile on your face. He didn't deserve for you to be looking at him like that but he is pleased to see you all the same. "I've brought someone to meet you." Jesus moves out of the shadows, holding something that squirms in the green blanket in his arms. With a cautious glance Negan's way, Jesus hands the bundle to you and leaves you with the prisoner. Getting closer, you reveal the small child. "He's your son, Negan. I found out after I settled into the Kingdom. His name is Luke." Negan rises from the bed, stepping up to the bars of his cell and places his hand on top of his son. "The people here don't think you can change, but I know different. Now it's my turn to save you."


End file.
